The invention relates to novel glyoxylic acid amides, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling pests.
It is already known that certain glyoxylic acid amides of a constitution similar to that of the compounds described below have fungicidal properties (compare, for example, WO 9623763, WO 9631464 or WO 9714673). However, the fungicidal activity of these compounds is in many cases unsatisfactory.
Novel compounds of the general formula (I) have been found 
in which
A represents optionally substituted, unbranched alkanediyl,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents in each case optionally substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, or
R1 represents aryl having a fused-on cycloalkyl ring where both the aryl moiety and the cycloalkyl moiety optionally carry further substituents, or
R1 represents optionally substituted benzoheterocyclyl having one, two or three hetero atoms, or
R1 represents a tricycle 
xe2x80x83in which
G1 and G2 independently of one another each represent a single bond, alkanediyl, alkenediyl, oxygen, sulphur, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(alkyl)- or carbonyl,
G3 and G4 independently of one another each represent nitrogen or a grouping 
and
Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5, Y6, Y7 and Y8 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl or cycloalkyl,
R2 represents hydroxyl, amino or in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, arylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkylamino, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkoxy or heterocyclyl or one of the following groupings: 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 independently of one another each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R5 represents hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl or aryl,
R6 represents optionally substituted alkyl or aryl,
R7 represents hydrogen or optionally substituted alkyl or aryl,
R8 represents optionally substituted alkyl or aryl, or
R7 and R8 together with the linking nitrogen atom represent an optionally alkyl-substituted heterocyclic ring,
R9 represents optionally substituted alkyl, dialkylamino, saturated heterocyclyl which is attached via nitrogen, or represents aryl,
R3 represents hydrogen or in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl or cycloalkyl.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combination with hetero atoms, such as in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino.
Halogen generally represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Aryl represents aromatic, mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon rings, such as, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, anthranyl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Heterocyclyl represents saturated or unsaturated, and also aromatic, cyclic compounds in which at least one ring member is a hetero atom, i.e. an atom which is different from carbon. If the ring contains a plurality of hetero atoms, these may be identical or different. Preferred hetero atoms are oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur. If the ring contains a plurality of oxygen atoms, these oxygen atoms are not directly adjacent.
If appropriate, cyclic compounds form, together with other carbocyclic or heterocyclic fused-on or bridged rings, a polycyclic ring system. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring systems.
Cycloalkyl represents saturated carbocyclic cyclic compounds which may, if appropriate, form a polycyclic ring system together with other carbocyclic fused-on or bridged rings.
Cycloalkenyl represents carbocyclic cyclic compounds which contain at least one double bond and which may, if appropriate, form a polycyclic ring system together with other carbocyclic fused-on or bridged rings.
Benzoheterocyclyl represents a heterocyclic ring having a fused-on benzene ring.
Finally, it has been found that the novel glyoxylic acid amides of the general formula (I) have very strong fungicidal activity.
If appropriate, the compounds according to the invention are present as mixtures of various possible isomeric forms, in particular of stereoisomers, such as, for example, E and Z, cis or trans, threo and erythro, and also optical isomers. Both the E and the Z isomers, and also the threo and erythro, and also the optical isomers, and any mixtures of these isomers are described and claimed.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents unbranched alkanediyl having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxyl, straight-chain or branched, alkoxy, having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms,
Q represents oxygen o r sulphur,
R1 represents cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl or heterocyclyl, each of which is optionally mono- to pentasubstituted, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties;
cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms;
and aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylalkyl, arylalkyloxy, arylalkylthio, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylthio, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyloxy or heterocyclylalkylthio, each of which is optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of
halogen, cyano and straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms
and straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms
and straight-chain or branched alkoxy or alkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms
and straight-chain or branched halogenoalkoxy or halogenoalkylthio having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms
and in each case doubly attached alkylene or dioxyalkylene having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms, or
R1 represents phenyl or naphthyl having a fused-on cycloalkyl ring having 3 to 10 ring members, where the cycloalkyl moiety is optionally substituted by 1 to 4 alkyl chains having in each case 1-4 carbon atoms and where the phenyl or naphthyl moiety optionally carries the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8,or
R1 represents benzoheterocyclyl having 3 to 12 ring members in the heterocyclyl moiety and one, two or three hetero atoms and being optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents, where preference is given to the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8, or
R1 represents a tricycle 
xe2x80x83in which
G1 and G2 independently of one another each represent a single bond, alkanediyl having 1 to 3 carbon atoms, alkenediyl having 2 to 3 carbon atoms, oxygen, sulphur, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NC1xe2x80x94C4-(alkyl)- or carbonyl,
G3 and G4 iependently of one another each represent nitrogen or a grouping 
xe2x80x83and
Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5, Y6, Y7 and Y8 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro;
alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 8 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties;
halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms or
cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms,
R2 represents hydroxyl, amino or in each case optionally halogen-, cyano- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties, in each case optionally halogen-, cyano-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1--C4-alkoxy-substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkylamino, having 3 to 8 carbon atoms in the rings in question or in each case optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, benzyloxy, naphthyl, phenylamino or heterocyclyl having 3 to 8 ring members, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinoalkyl or alkoximinoalkyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties;
in each case doubly attached alkylene or dioxyalkylene having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and straight-chain or branched alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and 1 to 9 identical or different halogen atoms;
cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms or
R2 represents one of the groupings below: 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 independently of one another each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R5 represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or represents aryl or arylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, each of which is optionally substituted in the aryl moiety by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R6 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or represents aryl or arylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, each of which is optionally substituted in the aryl moiety by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R7 represents hydrogen, alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or represents aryl or arylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, each of which is optionally substituted in the aryl moiety by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R8 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or represents aryl or arylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, each of which is optionally substituted in the aryl moiety by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
R7 and R8 together with the linking nitrogen atom represent an optionally methyl-substituted heterocyclic ring,
R9 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, dialkylamino having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the individual alkyl moieties, heterocyclyl having 3 to 7 ring members which is attached via nitrogen or represents aryl or arylalkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, each of which is optionally substituted in the aryl moiety by halogen, cyano, nitro, alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R3 represents hydrogen or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The invention in particular relates to compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl or butane-1,4-diyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and methoxy,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents in each case optionally mono- to trisubstituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, oxiranyl, oxetanyl, tetrahydrofuryl, perhydropyranyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or morpholinyl, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinomethyl, hydroximinoethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl or ethoximinoethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or
R1 represents phenyl or naphthyl having a fused-on cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl cyclooctyl or cyclononyl ring, where the cycloalkyl moiety is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl and where the phenyl or naphthyl ring optionally carries the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8, or
R1 represents one of the groupings below 
which are in each case attached via any carbon atom and which are furthermore in each case optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8, or
R1 represents a tricycle 
xe2x80x83in which
G1 and G2 independently of one another each methanediyl, ethanediyl, propanediyl, ethenediyl, oxygen, sulphur, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94 or carbonyl and
G3 and G4 independently of one another each represent nitrogen or a grouping 
xe2x80x83and
Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5, Y6, Y7 and Y8 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl,
R2 represents hydroxyl, amino or in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, cyano-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, vinyl, allyl, propargyl, methoxy, ethoxy, allyloxy, propargyloxy, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, cyano-, methyl-, ethyl-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino or in each case optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, benzyloxy, naphthyl, phenylamino or heterocyclyl having 3 to 8 ring members, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinomethyl, hydroximinoethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl or ethoximinoethyl,
in each case doubly attached trimethylene(propane-1,3-diyl), tetramethylene(butane-1,4-diyl), methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl,
cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or
R2 represents one of the groupings below: 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 independently of one another each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R5 represents hydrogen or methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R6 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R7 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R8 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl , n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R7 and R8 together with the linking nitrogen atom represent morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-N-yl, piperazin-N-yl or pyrrolidin-N-yl which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by methyl,
R9 represent s methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, dimethylamino , diethylamino, pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-yl or represents phenyl, benzyl, s-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy, and
R3 represents hydrogen or represents methyl or ethyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl or butane-1,4-diyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine and methoxy,
Q represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents in each cas e optionally mono- to trisubstituted cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furyl, thienyl, pyridyl, tetrahydrofuryl or perhydropyranyl, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinomethyl, hydroximinoethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl, ethoximinoethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or
R1 represents a grouping 
which optionally carries the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8 on the phenyl or naphthyl moiety, or
R1 represents one of the groupings below 
which are in each case attached via any carbon atom and which are furthermore in each case optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8 or
R1 represents a tricycle 
xe2x80x83in which
Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5, Y6, Y7 and Y8 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl,
R2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, cyanophenyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, vinyl, allyl, methoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyanomethoxy, ethoxy, allyloxy, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino or in each case optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, benzyloxy, naphthyl, phenylamino, pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-1-yl, benzofuranyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, tetrahydrofuryl or perhydropyranyl, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinomethyl, hydroximinoethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl or ethoximinoethyl, in each case doubly attached trimethylene(propane-1,3-diyl), tetramethylene(butane-1,4-diyl), methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl; cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, or
R2 represents one of the groupings below: 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 independently of one another each represent oxygen or sulphur,
R5 represents hydrogen or methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R6 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R7 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R8 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy, or
R7 and R8 together with the linking nitrogen atom represent pyrrolidin-N-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-N-yl, Nxe2x80x2-methyl-piperazin-N-yl,
R9 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, dimethylamino, diethylamino, pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-1-yl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy, and p1 R3 represents hydrogen or represents methyl.
A very particularly preferred group of compounds according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
A represents propane-1,3-diyl or butane-1,4-diyl and in particular ethane-1,2-diyl,
Q represents oxygen,
R1 represents optionally mono- to trisubstituted naphthyl, thienyl, furyl or in particular phenyl, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
bromine, chlorine, fluorine, nitro, methylsulphonyl, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyloxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy and/or methylthio, with preference being given to bromine, chlorine, methyl and ethyl or
R1 represents a grouping 
which is preferably unsubstituted on the phenyl or naphthyl moiety or else carries those substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8, or
R1 represents one of the groupings below 
which are in each case attached via any carbon atom and which are in each case optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the substituents mentioned for Y1 to Y8, or
R1 represents a tricycle 
xe2x80x83in which
Y1, Y2, Y3, Y4, Y5, Y6, Y7, Y8 represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, n-heptyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl,
R2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, cyanophenyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, vinyl, allyl, methoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, cyanomethoxy, ethoxy, allyloxy, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino or in each case optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, benzyloxy, naphthyl, phenylamino, pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-1-yl, benzofuranyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, pyridyl, quinolyl, tetrahydrofuryl or perhydropyranyl, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, acetyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylsulphonyloxy, ethylsulphonyloxy, hydroximinomethyl, hydroximinoethyl, methoximinomethyl, ethoximinomethyl, methoximinoethyl or ethoximinoethyl,
in each case doubly attached trimethylene (propane-1,3-diyl), tetramethylene(butane-1,4-diyl), methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, or
R2 represents one of the groupings below: 
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2 each represent oxygen,
R5 represents hydrogen or methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R6 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R7 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy,
R8 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy, or
R7 and R8 together with the linking nitrogen atom represent pyrrolidin-N-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-N-yl, Nxe2x80x2-methyl-piperazin-N-yl,
R9 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, dimethylamino, diethylamino, pyrrolidin-l-yl, morpholin-N-yl, piperidin-1-yl or represents phenyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethyl or 2-phenylethyl, each of which is optionally substituted in the phenyl moiety by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy or ethoxy, and
R3 represents methyl or in particular hydrogen.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which R2 represents methylamino or dimethylamino and in particular methoxy.
Particular preference is also given to compounds of the formula (I) in which R2 represents ethoxy.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which R3 represents hydrogen.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which A represents ethane-1,2-diyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which R1 represents phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, alkyl or alkoxy or represents an unsubstituted grouping 
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation.
Independently of the combination given in each case, the definitions of radicals given in the combinations or preferred combinations of radicals in question specifically for these radicals can also be replaced by definitions of radicals of other preferred ranges.
Examples of compounds according to the invention are listed in Tables 1 to 6:
where R10 and R11 in each case have the following meanings:
Compounds I-b-1 to I-b-365
where R1 represents the substituents mentioned in Table 1.
Compounds I-c-1 to I-c-365
where R1 represents the substituents mentioned in Table 1.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel glyoxylic acid amides of the general formula (I) are obtained when
a) carboxylic acid derivatives of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2 and Q are each as defined above and
T represents hydroxyl, halogen or alkoxy, are reacted with an amine of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
R3 and A are each as defined above
or with a hydrogen halide thereof
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, if appropriate in the presence of a condensing agent and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, or when
b) glyoxylic acid amides of the general formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, R1, R2 and R3 are each as defined above, are reacted with a sulphurizing agent, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, or when
c) glyoxylic acid derivatives of the formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, Q, R1 and R3 are each as defined above and
Z represents hydroxyl or amino,
are reacted with an activated acid derivative of one of the formulae (VI) to (XIII), 
xe2x80x83in which
R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a base.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the carboxylic acid derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (II), Q, R1 and R2 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Q, R1 and R2; T preferably represents alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular methoxy or ethoxy, or hydroxyl or chlorine.
The starting materials of the formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by known processes (cf. EP-A 178 826, EP-A 242 081, EP-A 382 375, EP-A 493 711, EP-A 432 503, DE-A 3 938 054, J. Heterocycl. Chem. (1990), 27(3), 487-95, Farmaco, Ed. Sci. (1980), 35(5), 394-404, Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. (1969), 722, 38-44, Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. (1969), 722, 29-37, Tetrahedron 1971, 3431-6).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the amines furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (III), R3 and A each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R3 and A.
The amines of the formula (III) are known organic chemicals for synthesis and/or can be prepared by processes which are known per se.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the glyoxylic acid amides required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (IV), A, R1, R2 and R3 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for A, R1, R2 and R3.
The glyoxylic acid amides of the general formula (IV) are compounds according to the invention and can be obtained by the processes a) or c) according to the invention.
Suitable sulphurizing agents for carrying out the process b) according to the invention are all reagents which are capable of exchanging oxygen atoms which are bound to carbon for sulphur atoms, such as, for example, hydrogen sulphide, phosphorus pentasulphide or Lawesson""s reagent.
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the glyoxylic acid derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process c) according to the invention. In this formula (V), A, Q, R1 and R3 each preferably in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for A, Q, R1 and R3. Z represents hydroxyl or amino.
The starting materials of the formula (V) are compounds according to the invention and can be obtained by the processes a) or b) according to the invention.
The formulae (VI) to (XII) provide a general definition of the activated acid derivatives furthermore required for carrying out the process c) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention. In these formulae (VI) to (XIII), R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9.
The activated acid derivatives of the formulae (VI) to (Xffl) are known organic chemicals for synthesis and/or can be prepared by processes known per se.
The process a) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a diluent. Suitable diluents are water and organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethyl-phosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
The process a) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These include, in particular, alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
The process a) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a suitable condensing agent. Suitable condensing agents are all condensing agents which are customarily useable for such amidation reactions. Examples which may be mentioned are acyl halide formers such as phosgene, phosphorus tribromide, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxychloride or thionyl chloride; anhydride formers such as ethyl chloroformate, methyl chloroformate, isobutyl chloroformate or methanesulphonyl chloride; carbodiimides, such as N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) or other customary condensing agents, such as phosphorus pentoxide, polyphosphoric acid, N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyldiimidazole, 2-ethoxy-N-ethoxycarbonyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline (EEDQ) or triphenylphosphine/carbon tetrachloride.
The process a) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a catalyst. Examples which may be mentioned are 4-dimethyl-aminopyridine, 1-hydroxy-benzotriazole or dimethylformamide.
When carrying out the process a) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process a) according to the invention, generally 1 to 5 mol, preferably 1.0 to 2.5 mol, of amine are employed per mole of carboxylic acid derivative of the formula (II).
The practice of the reaction and the work-up and isolation of the reaction products are carried out by known processes (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The process a) according to the invention can also be carried out as a two-step process. Here, the carboxylic acid derivatives of the general formula (II) are initially converted into an activated form and, in a subsequent step, reacted with the amines of the general formula (III) to give the glyoxylic acid amides of the general formula (I) according to the invention.
Suitable activated forms of the carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula (II) are all carboxy-activated derivatives, such as, for example, acyl halides, preferably acyl chlorides, acid azides, furthermore symmetrical and mixed anhydrides, such as, for example, the mixed o-alkylcarbonic anhydrides, furthermore activated esters, such as, for example, p-nitrophenyl esters or N-hydroxysuccinimide esters, and also adducts with condensing agents, such as, for example, dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, or activated forms of the carboxylic acids which are generated in situ.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process b) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2- dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole.
When carrying out the process b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process b) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 0.1 to 15 mol, preferably 0.5 to 8 mol, of sulphurizing agent are employed per mole of the glyoxylic acid amide of the formula (IV).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process c) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; ketones, such as acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide; or sulphones, such as sulpholane.
The process c) according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the process c) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process c) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), generally 1 to 15 mol, preferably 2 to 8 mol, of activated acid derivative of one of the formulae (VI) to (XIII) are employed per mole of the glyoxylic acid derivative of the formula (V).
The processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The practice of the reaction and the work-up and the isolation of the reaction products are carried out by known processes.
The active compounds according to the invention have a potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides are employed [lacuna] crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides are employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above are mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae, 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Scierotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Altemaria species, such as, for example, Altemaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of aerial parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling diseases in viticulture and fruit and vegetable growing, such as, for example, against Phytophtora and Plasmopara species.
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the harvest yield. They are also less toxic and have good plant compatibility, stability and processibility.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use for example organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, the following are suitable as liquid solvents: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and also water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, and also synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components.
Examples of co-components in mixtures are the following compounds:
Fungicides
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacryl-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon,
quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazole-cis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos(IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene(PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclasis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichiamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole, validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-b-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-a-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-a-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)ethanone-O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-3-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-a-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]
4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol(OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrol-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzanide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methaneamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium bicarbonate,
methanetetrathiol, -sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-(6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methaneimideamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine, -sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioates,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides
abamectin, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus thuringiensis, 4-bromo-2-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(ethoxymethyl)-5-(tri-fluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-3-carbonitrile, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxin, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, N-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)-methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-cyano-N-methyl-ethaneimideamide, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate,
dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox,
imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mervinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenophos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiophos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, suiprofos,
tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, zetamethrin.
It is also possible to admix other known active compounds, such as herbicides, fertilizers and growth regulators.
The active compounds can be used as such or in the form of their commercial formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, dusting, foaming, brushing-on and the like. It is further possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method or to inject the preparation of active compound, or the active compound itself, into the soil. The seeds of the plants can also be treated.
When using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the type of application. In the treatment of parts of plants, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. In the treatment of seeds, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. In the treatment of the soil, the application rates of active compound are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.